The 2nd Festival of the Fillies
by Windrises
Summary: Licorice Whip captures Honey Pie Pony again.


Note: Strawberry Shortcake is not owned and created by me.

Strawberry Shortcake and her friends were getting ready for the 2n Festival of the Fillies. The previous Festival of the Fillies was somewhat rough, because Licorice Whip captured the ponies. Thankfully Strawberry Shortcake and her friends saved the ponies before the Festival of the Fillies started.

Strawberry Shortcake walked up to Angel Cake and said "Is everything ready for the festival?"

Angel Cake looked around and said "It seems like it."

Strawberry Shortcake happily said "That's great. This will be the berry best festival yet."

Angel Cake said "That's for sure."

Strawberry Shortcake's stomach growled. She said "I wanted to eat some strawberries, but I didn't find any. Do you know what happened to them?"

Angel Cake nervously said "Somebody ate all of the strawberries."

Strawberry Shortcake said "Where is the cake?"

Angel Cake nervously said "Somebody ate it."

Strawberry Shortcake looked concerned and said "Where is Honey Pie Pony?"

Angel Cake said "I don't know."

Honey Pie Pony was about to finish combing her hair. She said "I know that I have been combing my hair for 20 minutes, but you can't rush success."

Licorice Whip walked up to Honey Pie Pony and said "Hello my little pony."

Honey Pie Pony nervously said "Oh no. It's Licorice Whip. I got to get out of here." Honey Pie Pony tried to run away, but she accidentally ran into a giant cage. Licorice Whip closed the cage door. Honey Pie Pony said "You should let me go."

Licorice Whip had a evil smile on his face and said "I will not let you go this time. With your unique abilities I will be able to become the richest ring master ever. Ha, ha."

Honey Pie Pony said "Money isn't the most important thing in the world."

Licorice Whip angrily said "Money is the one true happiness in life."

Honey Pie Pony said "Oh really?"

Licorice Whip said "Oh yes."

Honey Pie Pony said "You must have a depressing life."

Licorice Whip said "Shut up."

Licorice Whip was planning on putting the cage onto his truck, but he struggled to pick up the cage. He facepalmed and said "This will take a long time."

Strawberry Shortcake and Angel Cake struggled to find Honey Pie Pony. Strawberry Shortcake said "What should we do?"

Angel Cake said "Maybe Blueberry Muffin knows where Honey Pie Pony is."

Blueberry Muffin ran up to Strawberry Shortcake and Angel Cake and said "I think that I just saw Honey Pie Pony."

Strawberry Shortcake said "Where is she?"

Blueberry Muffin said "She's in a cage. By the way do you know what happened to all of the blueberries?"

Angel Cake nervously said "Somebody ate them."

Licorice Whip finally got the cage onto his truck. Licorice Whip said "I have finally won." Licorice Whip did a victory dance. While Licorice Whip danced Strawberry, Angel, and Blueberry found Honey Pie Pony. Strawberry Shortcake said "Licorice Whip has Honey Pie Pony."

Licorice Whip angrily said "I'm tired of you brats ruining my business." Licorice Whip tried to eat a piece of his licorice, but it was gone. He said "Where is my licorice?"

Angel Cake nervously said "Somebody ate all of it."

Licorice Whip said "You owe me 5 dollars for that."

Honey Pie Pony nervously said "I need your help."

Licorice Whip said "Nobody will save you. I will make sure of that you bratty brat."

Strawberry Shortcake said "You shouldn't be so rude to Honey Pie Pony. It's berry wrong."

Licorice Whip said "Don't you mean very wrong?"

Strawberry Shortcake shook her head and said "Nope."

Licorice Whip said "This time I will win. Ha, ha." Licorice Whip tried to drive his truck, but it wasn't working. He said "What is wrong with my truck? Drive you dumb truck!"

Strawberry Shortcake said "What happened to Licorice Whip's truck?"

Angel Cake said "I took the gasoline out of Licorice Whip's truck."

Licorice Whip angrily said "Hey. You stole my gasoline. I'm the only one who's allowed to steal gasoline. Come on truck. Can't you drive without gasoline?"

Strawberry Shortcake said "It seems like your plan has failed."

Licorice Whip stubbornly said "I haven't lost yet. Prepare to be proven wrong you colorful brat." Licorice Whip grabbed the cage that Honey Pie Pony and tried to run away, but the cage was so heavy that it fell on Licorice Whip. The cage hurt poor Licorice Whip. Licorice Whip said "This is the opposite of comfortable."

Strawberry Shortcake said "Um are you okay?"

Licorice Whip screamed "Get this stupid cage off of me!" The 3 human girls picked up the cage and threw it away.

Honey Pie Pony said "Good work. Please get me out of this bland cage."

Strawberry Shortcake nervously said "We don't have the key to get you out of the cage."

Angel Cake said "Oh no."

Licorice Whip got up and said "I'm the only one who has the keys. Ha, ha."

Blueberry Muffin said "Free Honey Pie Pony."

Licorice Whip did a evil smile and said "No." Licorice whip tried to run away, but Blueberry Muffin threw a pebble at his head which made him trip. Licorice Whip fell to the ground. Blueberry Muffin grabbed the key to the cage and threw it to Strawberry Shortcake. Strawberry Shortcake used the key to get Honey Pie Pony out of the cage. Licorice Whip said "I can't believe that those 3 colorful brats destroyed another 1 of my plans."

Honey Pie Pony said "Thank you."

The human girls said "You're welcome."

Licorice Whip got up and put the gasoline back into his truck. He drove away and said "I will ruin the third Festival of the Fillies. I promise you that!"

The human girls and Honey Pie Pony finally arrived at the Festival of the Fillies. They had a fun party while Licorice Whip planned his revenge.


End file.
